Chimi Chimi Moryo
by Melis
Summary: LEMON! Ages 18 and over! Ichigo's family goes out to a movie, but what happens when Ichigo sees Rukia changing in her closet? A night the two will surely remember forever! R&R please!


_**Chimi Chimi Moryo**_

_**- Chimi Chimi Moryo -**_

_**By: Melis**_

It was late...

And boring...

"Damn it..." he sighed, running long fingers through spiked orange hair.

It was just him, him the pretty soul reaper that hid in his closet.

Things had been hectic a few hours earlier. Apparently a new movie was  
hitting theaters, one Ichigo's family loved. In turn, their father decided  
to take them to the midnight showing.

"It'll be fun Ichigo! I know how much you love being seen with your dad!"  
his dad had said, elbowing his ribs several times, before Ichgio silenced  
him with a smack.

"You're not coming Ichigo?" asked Yuzu, looking a little sad.

"Nah, I've got homework anyway, plus it's a kids film." he replied,  
scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. Just leave him, he likes being alone anyway. I mean, it's not  
like he has a girlfriend or anything to invite over for a late night get  
together." added Karin, smirking from across the room.

"Why you..." growled Ichigo, glaring at her.

"Yeah, true, let's go sweeties!" shouted their Dad, gathering them and  
heading for the car.

"Wha..." said Ichigo, suddenly alone.

He sighed again.

True, he enjoyed being alone, he could sleep and do what he had to in peace  
without his father attempting to kill him every five minutes. Sadly, he  
wasn't tired, and the homework that looked promising earlier happend to be  
far too easy.

_**...this sucks...**_ he thought, laying in bed.

As if that wasn't enough, something was cracking Rukia up in the closet. He  
heard her attempt to muffle her laughing, but failed. It was annoying to  
some degree; Ichigo closing his eyes, about to drift to sleep, when suddenly  
a burst of laughter would emit from the closet.

Once more, he closed his eyes.

"Ahahaha!" he heard, louder then before.

"Ahh, that's it!" he shouted, sitting up and throwing the covers off.

He marched to the closet, throwing the door open with one swift movement of  
his hands.

"What are you laughing at...!" he began, ready to go on a minute long  
tangent about noise levels and how her laughing was beyond distracting.  
Sadly, all thoughts of this faded, as Ichigo was suddenly captive by Rukia's  
bare chest.

She sat, on her knees, nothing more on her then her knee high black socks  
and her white panties. She held in her hand what looked to be a shirt, but  
what kept Ichigo's eyes were her breast, fully exposed and beautiful.

It was silent for a moment, the two looking at each other.

"I-Ichigo!" she shouted, her face red.

"Wha, wha, what're you doing!?" he shouted, still standing in the closet  
doorway.

"I'm trying to change into my pajamas!" she explained, turning her back to  
him, covering her chest in the process.

"Close the door damn it!" she shouted, Ichigo blinking some, blushing bright  
red finally realizing he had not looked away from her body, not once.

"I'm..I'm sorry!" he shouted, slamming the door shut, pressing his back to  
it, sagging against it, bright red.

He was embarrassed beyond all hell, his face beet red, his blood boiling,  
heart pounding, and yet, despite it all, he was thrilled. Rukia was  
beautiful, and seeing her there like that, was like seeing a Goddess in the  
flesh. The thought of her sitting there like that once more, her small  
breast exposed...

He closed his eyes tight, swallowing slowly, emitting a soft moan, his body  
shaking some.

._**..this is SO bad...**_

And it was, because he felt a suddenly bulge at the face of his pants, and  
it was getting bigger. He blinked, blushing brightly, placing his hands  
there trying to cover it.

"Damn it!" he shouted, looking around for Kon, praying to God he was locked  
in Yuzu's room, because if not, things were going to get harder...literally.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you ok!?" asked Rukia, sliding the door open,  
Ichigo yelling out some as his support disappeared.

"Ichigo!?" shouted Rukia, Ichigo suddenly on his back, his head on the  
mattress beneath her looking up.

He blinked looking up at her, her eyes bright, though her face still red  
with embarrassment.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked, looking over him, noting his hands.

"What happened?!" she asked, pushing at his hands some, causing him to blush  
like mad as he thrust himself forward and to his feet.

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm fine!" he stammered, stumbling back and falling  
onto the floor, landing on his rear hard.

"No you're not! Are you hurt!? Was it from that last Hollow battle!?" she  
asked, stepping down now and walking towards him. He noticed she was dressed  
this time.

"No! I just...bumped it!" he stated, cursing himself.

She started towards him once more, then stopped, realizing where he was  
holding and blinked, the two exchanging looks.

"Heh..." she said, crossing her arms.

"Bumped it huh? On what? A porno mag?" she asked teasingly.

He glared, pouting some.

"No! I don't read those things! Any mags you find in here are either Kon's  
or Kegio's!" he stated, trying hard to look serious, but that was difficult,  
mainly because of the amount of cleavage she was showing, her pajama top  
unbuttoned to the extreme.

"Ohh, you must be into the Yaoi thing then. I thought you and Uryu were  
acting friendlier then usual." she teased, smiling playfully at him, her  
eyes amused at his blush.

"Whatever! Go back to your closet please!" he ordered, on his feet now.

"Oh, were you only half way done? You could be a little more respectful and  
finish up in the bathroom." she said waving her hand at him some, closing  
her eyes.

He blinked blushing harder.

"Th-that's a lie! I wasn't doing anything!"

"I know. The bed IS empty." she continued, smirking triumphantly.

He blinked, glaring now, taken aback by her sudden sharp tongue.

"What?" she asked, looking innocent.

"Nothing, just go to sleep!" he shouted, looking away from her.

"Fine, just hurry up and finish. I'm hungry." she said, turning and walking  
towards the closet.

"If you want, I'll get you some noodles or something." he offered, trying to  
make peace.

She laughed softly.

"What?" he asked, looking at her puzzled.

She looked to him, smiling playfully, winking.

"Who said I was hungry for food Ichigo?"

And he stared, wide eyed and jaw dropped, her comment hitting him hard.

Was she serious!? Was she INSANE?! Did it matter?! Actually it did, because  
the comment had hit home, the bulge in his pants that had once been a mole  
hill was rapidly becoming Mount Everest.

_**  
...shit..**_. he thought, trying to hide it behind his hands, only making  
things worse as he realized how much of an idiot he must look like, not to  
mention the fact that it was damned obvious he was turned on.

"Oh, I think I struck a nerve or two." she teased, looking at his hands  
innocently her fingers rigid and to her lips as if she was surprised.

He glared at her, at her teasing, suddenly overcome by it, knowing full well  
any other comment on his behalf would cause him to explode.

"That's it." he growled, moving his hands and stepping to her fast and  
determined.

She blinked, turning to face him, stepping back, her legs against the shelf  
and mattresses of the closet.

"Ichigo! What are you..!?" she began, putting her hands up to defend  
herself, but to no avail, his massive hands easily encircling her tiny  
wrist.

"You're gonna pay now..." he whispered, staring down at her, her looking up  
at him eyes wide with fright, but also excitement, her eyes sparkling, as  
were his own.

"Ha! And what do you think you're going to do!?" she asked, trying to tug  
her hands free.

Then she stopped, gasping lightly, Ichigo pressing his body to hers, every  
inch of him pressed to every inch of her. She blushed madly, trying to pull  
back, blushing more when she felt the bugle the pressed up against her inner  
thighs.

"Ichigo!" she cried, her eyes wide with shock, realizing just what she had  
done to him.

"No, you're not getting away." he breathed, smirking some as he tugged her  
to him, using his body to push her own into the closet.

It was a short fight to say the least, Rukia having no chance against his  
massive built, then again, she wasn't really fighting, she almost seemed to  
go along with it.

Gently he laid her back and gently, he crawled on top her her, his knees  
deep in the mattress that she used as a bed, straddling her hips. He held her  
hands still, as she was still determined to free them. Quickly he brought  
them to the top of her head, holding them there, using his free hand to  
close the closet door. He then turned his attention back to her.

"I've got you now..." he said seductively, smiling in the dark triumphant. She  
blinked looking up at him, though wasn't frighten, blinking some slowly a  
smile crossing her lips.

"And...now that you have me..." she began, shifting her body some beneath  
him.

"What will you do...?" she asked, looking to him once more.

He blinked, looking down at her, looking her over as she lay beneath him,  
releasing her wrist, his hands on either side of her now, knowing full well  
she had no chance of getting away...though if she truly wanted to he'd let  
her.

"Hmm..." he thought playfully tilting his head some and looking to the  
ceiling.

"Well..." she asked, moving her hands down some, tracing them along his  
collar bone.

"For starters..." he began, moving his right hand to her, letting his index  
finger travel the length from the center of her throat to the middle of her  
chest, then began to move it further down, catching his finger tip on the  
center of her shirt, popping the buttons off with ease.

Rukia had laid still as he did, watching as the small buttons disappeared  
one after the other, until she felt the chill, felt him part her shirt.

Then, ever so slowly, he leaned down, letting his lips brush gently against  
her stomach, traveling the length of her body, up, between her breast. He  
continued on, placing soft kisses up her neck, letting his left hand move to  
one of her exposed breast, squeezing it some.

"Ichigo..!" she moaned, blushing brightly, her hands moving on their own  
accord, gripping at the side of his shirt.

"Oh, right." he said, chuckling some as he rose from her neck to his knees,  
tugging off his t-shirt letting it fall to the floor below.  
She blushed some, looking at his exposed chest, at the scars that clung to  
it. Gently she ran her fingers over them, then down the center of his chest.  
Then, she used her whole hand, letting her palm travel along his well toned  
muscles. She felt his heart skip a beat.

"Alright, enough play." he said, smirking.

He then grabbed her hands, pinning them so they were at either side of her  
face.

"I hope you're still hungry." he teased, winking down at her playfully. She  
smirked.

"Hmm, somewhat." she replied, tilting her head.

"Oh, I think I can fix that..." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She blushed, kissing him for the first time, moaning softly against his  
lips. He did the same, pressing his body against hers now, the mass at the  
center of his pants reeking havoc within.

"Ichigo..." she managed though the kissing, felt his hands release hers,  
giving her free run of his body.

His were doing their own thing, rubbing at her stomach, then tugging at the  
top of her pants, tugging them down roughly. She blushed, moving her hands  
down his sides, slipping them around to the front of his pants, undoing them  
some, finding it somewhat difficult in the dark.

Ichigo was having no problems at all, sliding his hands along her sides,  
then up, once again reclaiming her breast, squeezing it playfully , moaning  
against her neck. She gasped some, not so much at his hand upon her breast,  
but because of the hand that made its way down her delicate stomach, the  
hand that rubbed at her opening through her panties.

She moaned, blushing brightly gripping his sides some, fighting against his  
pants less, but still determined, undoing the front of them quickly,  
sliding them down some, Ichigo kicking them the rest of the way off.

"Rukia..." he moaned in her ear, licking at it slowly, causing her to blush  
and tilt her head. Then his tongue continued on, entering her ear, then  
sliding out, his hand fondling her breast. She gripping at his hips, gripped  
at the edge of his boxers...

He wouldn't have it, playfully wriggling from her, using his hand to push  
hers away, wanting to toy with her more.

His fingers pressed against her through her panties, probing and groping her  
as well, causing her to moan with both pleasure and surprise. His other hand  
traveled her thigh, rubbed it gently as he moved it down her leg, making it so  
that her knee bent and pressed to his hip.

She blushed as he did, tilting her head back some, her body pressing up  
against his, up against his bulge.

He moaned out, surprising even himself, the area there, so tender, not even  
his pants being undone was enough to ease the pressure it presented.

"Ichigo...?" she called, sitting up some, as he did as well.

"Sorry, it's just...really...sensitive..." he managed, trying hard to  
control himself.

He sat back, Rukia sitting up, sliding up between his legs some.

He looked at her blushing and blinking some, watching as she moved her hands  
to the front of his boxers, parting the opening to them slowly over the  
large lump.

He moaned, not even form her touch, but from the cotton that brushed against  
it.

"Here..." she spoke softly, getting to her knees, tugging his boxers off  
very carefully, being sure not to make it any harder for him...no pun  
intended.

He watched her, his erection fully exposed, cause him to blushing like mad.  
Rukia blushed too, at both at the erection and it's size. She chanced a  
glance at Ichigo, who looked away, blushing.

And then she lowered herself until her nipples brushed against the edge of  
the mattress, until she was even with his member. Slowly, as if in slow  
motion, she placed at soft kiss on it's tip, Ichigo blushing wildly.

"Rukia...!" he moaned, closing his eyes some, his head falling back  
slightly.

Rukia blushed as well, and then, carefully, she took him into her mouth,  
sliding her tongue along him as she did, taking only half at the moment,  
sucking softly now.

Ichigo couldn't find words, blood rushing through his body like never  
before. He closed his eyes tight, moaning her name louder, blushing  
brightly, felt the pressure on himself, felt her tongue against him.  
Already, he was panting softly.

Rukia moaned softly, blushing, could feel him tense around her, felt his  
erection become harder, the blood rushing to it now. She sucked still,  
slowly still, letting him enter her mouth further, resting her hands lightly  
against his inner thighs, his knees bent and legs spread enough for her to  
fit comfortably there.

Gradually, Rukia moved forward, taking him in as far as she could, moaning  
louder and sucking harder, her hands sliding from his thighs to the mattress  
below, gripping it tightly, feeling him tense more. His body shifted some as  
well, his hips giving a gentle thrust into her mouth, causing her to moan  
with surprise, though not stop.

Ichigo panted harder now, felt her suck harder, felt himself become harder  
as well, tilting his head back, moaning out, gripping the mattress below for  
support. It felt good, so good, and as if what she was doing wasn't enough,  
he could feel her testing him, testing herself, sliding him in deeper, until  
he was sure he had entered her throat, her tongue thrashing around him. It  
drove him wild.

He blushed deeper, moaning more, unable to look away from her, from what she  
was doing. He felt himself grow harder, more sensitive. It was almost  
unbearable.

Rukia didn't stop. She couldn't. She continued on, pushing him further,  
moving her head now, slowly back and forth, letting him slide from her  
mouth, then in again, her tongue thrashing against his skin, her moans  
vibrating in her throat, adding to his arousal.

"Rukia..." he moaned, his chest heaving as his panted harder, looking to  
her again, unable to contain himself, her head moving ever so slowly to and  
fro, her body moving with it, her hair gently sweeping along, brushing his  
inner thighs. She was driving him crazy.

She was sure he was on the verge. Any moment he would explode. This did not  
discourage her, only encouraged her further, her moaning louder now, her  
sucking harder. Deeply she let him penetrate her throat. Ichigo wasn't sure  
how but she managed not to gag. This too, added to his arousal.

"Rukia...Rukia...I can't..." he managed between gasps, his chest heaving  
heavily now, his breath short and wild, deep.

She blushed, knowing what he meant, but continued, knew he was getting closer  
when his moans became more frequent, more urgent, as if begging.

"Rukia...!" he moaned, so loudly, everything seeming to stop.

His body tensed, his head thrown back eyes closed tight, jaw set, his moans  
loud even through clenched teeth. He exploded into her mouth, faster then he  
thought possible. He felt bad, because he couldn't stop. She had drove him  
to the point of near madness.

Rukia moaned out as well, more from surprise then anything else. She tensed, feeling the hot liquid enter her mouth, trickle down her throat, her chin. It was hot and sticky, and white. She moaned, sitting there for a moment, holding him in her mouth, then slowly leaned back, panting heavily, the white spilling from between her lips and onto the futon, it traveled down her chin, splattered a bit on her chest and neck. She sat up, moaning and panted heavily, wiping the liquid from her lips, touching it some with her fingers, looking at it curiously, surprised by how sticky it really was.

Ichigo waited, felt himself leave her mouth, moaning, saw the cum fall onto the matrress, felt a bit more run down the tip. He watched her as she stood, noted the white on her chest, running down her chin on her lips. He watched her wipe her mouth, watched as she played with the milky liquid, taken in by the curious look on her face, felt himself blush madly at the realization of it all, the fact that he had made such a large mess. Then again, she had teased him quite a bit and this was Rukia here. A large mess was something he expected with her.

The two sat for a moment, both breathing heavily, holding each others gazes. Her hair was wild, as were her eyes, and her heaving chest was almost to much, her bare breast rising and falling as inhaled and exhaled. Neither broke the eye contact, their breathing calming, becoming more natural, until they were breathing normally.

"That was...intense..." he spoke, trying to find the right words.

Rukia blinked some, smiling.

"I agree." she spoke, her vivid blue eyes bright even in the dark.

It was still early, and he knew he had plenty of time left. This night wasn't going to end, not yet. Things were just getting started. He eyed her up and down, aroused by her bare breast, and curious as to what she looked like without that cute bunny panty on her.

"Come here Rukia..." he purred, raising his hand to her some, calling her over with his fingers unintentionally seductive.

She blushed, watching him, then slowly crawled to him, his arms encircling her waist, hugging her to him.

"I-Ichigo..." she managed, blushing brightly, her eyes soft, as were his.

"Rukia..." he whispered, running his fingers through her silky violet tresses.

She blushed, closing her eyes, against his chest, noticed then he was still breathing quite heavily, he was just doing one heck of a job of hiding it.

"Rukia..." he called again, his hand on the back of her head, the other, wrapped about her waist.

She blinked, waiting for him.

He took her shoulders then, leaning her back some, looking deeply into her eyes. She blushed staring into his.

"I want you Rukia..." he whispered, holding her gaze still.

She blushed wildly, a soft gasps escaping her lips.

"Ichigo..." she whispered, almost inaudible.

They starred at one another in silence, until...

"I...want you too...Ichigo..." she whispered, holding his gaze now, her cheeks bright red.

He blinked some, then nodded slowly, gently laying her back, crawling on top of her once more. Slowly, he moved his hands down, using his thumbs to loop the sides of her panties and tug them down and off her.

They were free then, nothing between them, nothing to stop them but fear and possibly regret. But he loved her, he was sure of that from the moment he met her, and secretly, he hoped she felt the same. He reached out slowly, stroking her cheek some, Rukia looking at him blushing with a soft smile.

"I love you..." he whispered, kissing her softly, Rukia moaning into his mouth, lost in his kiss.

Then he moved his hips to hers, slowly, unsure of himself at first. He looked to her, her looking back, watching as she closed her eyes. He blushed, doing the same, slowly and gently sliding himself into her.

It was tough at first, she was small, and he was large, though not as large as before. He moaned, her doing the same, her moaning louder then him. He closed his eyes tighter, sliding himself into her deeper, Rukia's soft moans echoing in his ears.

He gripped the futon some, giving a gentle thrust, fully inside her now, Rukia tilting her head back, moaning his name loudly, a hint of pain behind it. He blushed looking down at her, gently brushing her hair some with his fingers.

"Rukia..." he moaned, gently rocking against her now, slowly, already feeling himself tense inside her.

She moaned his name, her small hands somehow encircling his broad frame, gripping at his shoulders. Her warmth was too much, his hardened member entering her now more easily, He chanced going faster, moving his hips in and out of her more, Rukia moaning louder, arching so that her chest pressed to his. He moaned, gripping her sides, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Rukia, blushed, felt his lips dance along her jaw line, about her ear, and neck, felt him inside her, his speed increasing some. It hurt, but it also felt good. His thrust gentle, but not for long. She could tell by the way he began to moan, knew when his body began to tense, when he gripped her sides tighter.  
"Rukia..." he panted, thrusting into her quickly now, in a rough and playfully manner, stroking her sides looking down at her.

She blushed, tilting her head to the side, felt him rise to his knees, his thrust becoming faster and harder then before.

"Ichigo...!" she breathed, felt her body move with his rhythm, closing her eyes tighter, panting softly.

Ichigo watched her intently, blushing some himself, bucking into her playfully, enjoying her suddenly loud moans. He lowered his gaze then, watching her amble breast bounce with each of his thrust. He blushed more, thrusting faster, smirking some. Slowly he reached a hand up, groping her breast, squeezing it harder then earlier.

"Ichigo...!" she cried, blushing brightly felt the sudden increase in power behind his thrust, felt her breast bouncing and of course felt his hand upon it, then upon them, his other hand cupping her other breast, both hands rubbing them roughly, squeezing them as well.

She moaned, tilting her head to the side, closing her eyes tight, felt him thrust into her much deeper, moaning his name, beginning to pant some softly. Ichigo smiled, watching her turning his attention to her nipples, pinching them some playfully, then tugging on them as well.

"I-Ichigo!" she managed, gasping some, torn between pleasure and pain.

"Rukia..." he called back, fondling her a breast more, before moving his hand away, leaning down to kiss her nipple softly, then taunt it with his tongue.

She moaned, tilting her head back, arching her chest up to him, sliding her hand up his back slowly, gripping his shoulders some, then moved her fingers up, tracing the back of his neck, entangling them in his orange hair.

He moaned some against her breast, playfully pressing the tip of his tongue to her nipple, rubbing the other with his hand, pinching it some playfully, before taking it in his mouth, nibbling on the edge of her nipple softly. Her moans increased, only encouraging him further, taking her breast in his mouth, sucking on it softly, thrusting into her harder.

"I-Ichigo...Ichigo...!" she begged, pressing her body to him as much as she could, her knee bent once more, pressed tight against his hip as if holding him there.

Ichigo continued on, his thrust slower, but much harder now, taking a moment between thrust, letting himself sit inside her a bit before sliding out and back in again. He taunted her like this for what seemed like forever, then his thrust changed, becoming more frequent and faster then before. He continued to suck her breast, then turned his attention to the other, once more toying with her nipple, biting it harder, before sucking on it intently, fondling her other breast now.

Rukia moaned his name over and over again, sometimes loud, sometimes soft, though, mostly due to her breathlessness. She felt him again rise to his knees, his thrust once more becoming harder and faster, wilder then before. His hand ran the length of her body, between her delicate breast, down her mid-section until he reached her stomach, pressing down some as he rubbed her there leaning to her ear, whispering playfully.

"I read once...that it increase a women's pleasure when you rub her stomach while doing it..." he purred, amused at her blush.

"I thought..." she began, panting softly, closing her eyes, caressing his cheek and shoulder some.

"You didn't...read...those kinds...of magazines..." she finished, breathlessly.

"I lied."

She moaned, felt him pressing down on her stomach more, rubbing slowly, her skin soft like silk. He thrust into her, harder now and faster, rubbing her breast with his free hand. He closed his eyes tilting his head back, moaning.

"Rukia..." he panted, hotter then before, as was his lower area. He was covered in sweat, as was she, it only adding to the moment. He was getting close, he could feel it, his body growing hotter.

He moved his hands then, running them slowly down her sides, giving a few more hard thrust before sliding from her.

"Ichigo..." she moaned, blushing some, looking to him.

And then she was rolling, on her stomach now, his hands tracing the contours of her breasts and sides.

"Rukia..." he purred into her ear softly, sliding his hands slowly down her arms, resting his hands atop her, entangling his fingers with hers from behind.

Slowly, he slid back into her opening, Rukia moaning softly as he did, tilting her head back some, then rest the side of her face gently against the mattress below. Ichigo watched her some, kissing her cheek softly, then began to rock against her once more, slowly at first, moaning, Rukia doing the same, panting his name softly, his chest pressed against her back.

The two moaned in unison, Ichigo's body sliding up against her with each thrust, increasing the body heat between them. He thrust faster now, moaning her name into her ear, licking it slowly, biting it playfully. At times she would gasp, but mostly she would moan, the two lost in their own euphoria.

Ichgio's thrust were slow, but deep. At times he would stop, leaving himself inside her for minutes, moaning as if about to erupt. Then he would thrust again, as if saving it for the right moment.  
"Ich...igo..." Rukia panted softly, closing her eyes tightening her fingers around his, felt his chest moving along her back still driving her wild.

And then his hands were on her hips, were tugging her up onto her knees. She blinked, blushing somewhat confused, as he had not separated himself from her.

"Ichigo...?" she called, looking back at him some.

"Shh..." he whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

And then he was thrusting into her, harder then before, faster, deeply. She moaned out in both surprise and pleasure, his size increasing within her ten fold.

"Ah...Ichigo...!" she moaned, closing her eyes tight on her hands and knees, him doing the same, gripping her hips tightly as he increase the power and speed of his thrust, her opening well coated now, allowing him easy access.

"Rukia..." he moaned, sliding his hands down to grope her backside some playfully, laughing softly as he gasp, moving his hands up along her hips, over her sides and to her breast, claiming them once more.

"Ahh...!" she managed, lowering her head some, closing her eyes tight, tilting her head a bit, biting her lower lip, his hands fondling her roughly, squeezing and pinching, rubbing her breast like mad.

"Rukia...!" he moaned louder, pressing his chest to her arched back, titling his head back thrusting into her harder, faster, his erection solid and hot, as if on fire, her inner warmth only adding to the sensations that coursed through his body.

He had no intention of stopping, only going further, gripping her small breast tightly, sucking on her neck some, licking at it slowly, moving down to her shoulder, placing soft kisses along it. He moved one hand down then, stroking her stomach once more, pressing his hand against her stomach, rubbing it slowly, in turn, pressing her back against his chest.

"Ichigo...Ichigo..." she panted, once more moaning his name over and over, his hands fondling and stroking her still, closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side, enjoying it all.

Ichigo enjoyed it too, her skin so soft, her back pressed so close to his chest, her breast in his hands, her moans driving him mad. It was good, so good, he didn't want to stop, but his body had other ideas. He could feel himself inside her, felt the increase in size, the sudden sensitivity. It wouldn't be long before he exploded, before it all came to an end.

He moaned, ramming himself into her harder now, moaning louder as was she, the two panting heavier now. Ichigo moved his hand down her stomach to her opening. Though there was no room inside her, he could use them else where. Slowly and roughly he rubbed the outer area above her opening.

"Ichigo...!" she gasped, tilting her head back closing her eyes tighter, moaning.

"Rukia..." he sang teasily, sucking on her neck again, continue to thrust himself into her hard and fast, their bodies rubbing against one another, the sweat making them both feel hot and sticky.

"Close...I'm so close...Ichigo..." she panted, giving him warning, him kissing her neck softly, continuing his thrust. He too was close, another minute or so and he would explode. With that in mind, he began to move.

Once more, he thrust into her hard, then slid himself out of her, rolling her onto her back again, pinning her hands on either side of her head, entangling his fingers with hers. They stared at one another, both of their eyes wild with excitement, chest heaving, hair astray. Without warning her thrust himself back into her and pounded away, moaning loudly, each thrust harder and faster then before.

Rukia blushed, moaning his name loudly, closing her eyes tight, squeezing his hands tightly, felt his thrust increasing in both speed and strength. It was too much, yet she wanted more, as did he, crushing his body to hers, moaning her name louder, more urgently, panting heavily. She did the same, tilting her head to the side.

They were close, so close, Ichigo thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, gripping her hands tightly, his panting so loud, almost deafening. Rukai's moans were louder now too, her knee once more pressed to his hip, holding him there, the two creating their own eurythmics.

"Ichi..go...Ichigo...!" she moaned, freeing her hands from his, encircling his neck, running them down his back, then up again, gripping his shoulders tightly, arching her chest up against his panting heavily, urgently, titling her head back moaning loudly, the rush washing over her as she released.

Ichigo released too, his body tensing, on fire, moaning out several times, each growing louder, until his head tilted back, his jaw set once more, his breathing stalled, lost in the moment as his seed entered her, felt it rush out along the side of her opening, spilling once more to the futon below.

It was silent for the moment, their bodies still, the only sound their prolonged moans, thier rigid bodies frozen, shaking against one another, both thier heads back, eyes closed tight, jaws set chest still. The moment seemed to last forever, the pleasure surging through their bodies, and then, it was over.

Ichigo collapsed slowly onto her, his face resting tenderly against her chest as he gasped for air, suddenly remembering how to breath, Rukia did the same, looking down at him some, stroking his now limp and sweat soaked orange locks. Her own hair was a mess as well, soaked with her own sweat and some of his too.

"That was..." he began, panting some.

"Hmm?" she asked, still a little breathless herself.

"I...can't find the words..." he finally stated, resting against her chest, listening to the rhapsody that was her heart beat.

"Yeah..." she added, with a slight nod, still stroking his hair.

The two were silent for the moment, their breathing and body relaxing, Rukia's eyes heavy now.

"Ahh..." Ichigo managed, rising to his knees, carefully sliding himself from her. To his surprise, he was still relatively hard.

Rukia moaned softly as he did, still tender there. Then watched as he lay beside her, tugging her up against his chest, playing with her wet hair.

"You're all sweaty." he tease, kissing the top of her head.

"You are too Mr. Substitute Soul reaper." she teased, pushing at him some playfully. He wouldn't have it, holding her to him, the two silent once more.

"That was hot." spoke Ichigo, causing Rukia to laugh and blush.

"Hot?" she repeated looking up at him. He shrugged.

"It was. You're pretty crazy." he said, closing his eyes now holding her still.

"I'm not the one who was moaning so loud that it probably woke up the neighbors."

"Yeah right, you were moaning way louder then me." he added, looking at her.

The two laughed, Ichigo hugging her to him, Rukia closing her eyes, ready for sleep.

"So..." Ichigo spoke in the darkness.

"Hmm...?"

"You think you have room...for a midnight snack?"

She blinked looking at him wide eyed, smirking as she lightly swatted at him.

"Idiot." she mumbled, Ichigo laughing softly.

"But now that you mention it..." she began, him looking down at her curiously.

She smirked.

"I could go for a mid-night snack."

- FIN -

Ok, be gentle, this is my first Lemon, so I hope you all liked it XD I had A LOT of fun writing it and did my best to make it interesting and fun at the same time. That said, I have to give a BIG thank you to Nick who helped proof read the entire thing, plus was the first one to read it and let me know I was doing good XD THANK YOU! Well, it's a one shot so it's over, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I plan to write more lemons in the further and some limes XD Thank you for reading and please comment and or review!

-Melis


End file.
